


Thinking Out Loud

by SkeletonGirl89



Series: Thinking Out Loud [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Letters, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: It's the night before Claude's wedding and all he wants to do is talk to Danny and make sure he never left anything unsaid.Or Claude telling Danny goodbye and I Love You all in one





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> So Claude Giroux got married recently and I just couldn't let go of my feels without writing this extremely sappy letter on Claude's behalf to Danny. That and my love for Ed Sheeran is kind of great when I'm in an overly feely mood since I spent the last week reading Brioux fanfiction.
> 
> Title Credit to Ed Sheeran

Dear Danny,

I’ve never written a letter like this before. Come to think of it I'm not sure I've ever written a letter but anyway. The last few years without you haven’t been easy. The buyout was hard not just on you or the team but me as well. I hid it more than I should. To tell you the truth I never wanted to move out after that year I was living with you. Because they are right. Home is where the heart is. My home was somehow always with you. Cherry Hill hasn’t been the same without you.

Caelen, Cameron, and Carson have grown up with you, you helped make them the young men they are today and helped me become a better person, not just a better hockey player.

I know I’ve seen you over the years and I have no idea why the day before my wedding I’m sitting in my stall at the rink writing to you. Being here, with or without you is something that just feels right.

Hockey feels like the mistress at times but I guess it was never hockey that was the mistress but what I felt for you was. I never went for it, I never made a move when all the guys on the team would crack jokes saying we were married. Brioux they called up, I used to laugh at it. Some part of me wishing that it was real. That it was that much more than just what I was feeling.

I never told you, not because I was ashamed but because I didn’t think that… that you would love me, back. It wasn’t just the boys and I don’t mean the team, it was the thought of making everything more complicated for you and them. Having Sylvie there make everything more complicated for you wasn’t something I thought about. Being older now, understanding that I make choices not just for myself but for the people around me too, makes me understand why you were so cautious about everything.

I guess I just understand who you are more now. So I’m still sitting here, tears lightly shedding at the fact the I will never tell you. My first love, that I love you. I was 23. Too young to comprehend the world or the NHL and having you there made everything make sense.

Playoffs this year were crazy and it’s crazy to think that I never got the chance to win a cup with you, get drunk off my ass, I guess not all of us are lucky like Ovi and Sid. Yeah, I said it, Sidney Crosby is one lucky son of a bitch. Just never tell him I said that.

So, I have less than 12 hours before I get married and I just want to spend them with you. I don’t need one last kiss goodbye, it’s not like there was a first but having some part of me knowing that I did what I could to tell you what I felt is more than I think I will ever get in this lifetime.

I’m planning to give this to Schenner at the wedding, and then he’ll hopefully give it to you. And I know it will be too late, and I’m okay with that.

So, Danny, it’s not goodbye. It's see you soon. It’s live every day the way it’s meant to live even if it’s never with me by your side.

Three Words… Eight Letters. That I never got to say to you that will still somehow forever make me yours.

I can’t even put this pen to paper anymore with how bad my hand is shaking. So I’ll end it here.

I will never get to tell you those words in person. Not that way I mean them or the way I want to.

And I will one day hate myself for it but it’s true.

I love you Danny, and nothing is going to change that.

Love, Claude

 

Claude set the letter to his side, letting the tears finally fall. There are some things that are better never left unsaid.


End file.
